06 Lutego 2004
TVP 1 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:20 Moda na sukces; odc.2125; serial prod.USA 08:45 Słoń Beniamin; odc.24 Beniamin i dom duchów; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:15 Jedyneczka na saneczkach 09:40 Ferie z Jedynką 09:55 Królowie i królowe; ep.41 Gdzie się podziała Mini Mini 10:00 Nash Bridges; odc.11; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 10:45 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie; Choroby nowotworowe u dzieci; magazyn 11:05 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach; odc.3/4 Grota Lascaux; serial dok.prod.francuskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie; magazyn ekologiczny 12:40 Leksykon kinomana; Aleksander Wielki; Alexander the Great; 1956 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Robert Rossen; wyk: Richard Burton,Fredric March,Claire Bloom 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Prostowanie nóg; 1996 film dok.prod.angielskiej 15:40 Kwadrans na kawę 16:00 Raj; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2125; serial prod.USA 16:50 Adam Małysz -wokół skoczni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.386; serial TVP stereo 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:40 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Krecik; serial anim. prod.czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Sprawa Thomasa Crowna; Thomas Crown Affair; 1968 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Norman Jewison; wyk: Steve McQueen,Faye Dunaway 22:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w łyżwiarstwie figurowym; Budapeszt 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Biznes perspektywy 23:25 Prawo i bezprawie; odc.10; serial krym.prod.USAdla dorosłych 00:10 Po tamtej stronie; odc.6 Inne spojrzenie; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 00:50 Towarzysze; Comrades; 1987 film fab.prod.angielsko-australijskiej; reż: Bill Douglas; wyk: Robin Soans,Phil Davis 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; 100 dobrych uczynków; odc.16 Prima aprilis; serial prod.USA 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dixie; odc.6/7 W krainie błot; serial anim.prod.polskiej 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; Królewskie ptaki; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.201; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:25 Święta wojna; Skarby Inków; serial TVP 10:50 Ferie z Dwójką; Podróże Pana Kleksa; cz.1 Wysłannicy Bajdocji; 1985 baśń filmowa prod. polsko-radzieckiej; reż: Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski, Henryk Bista, Leon Niemczyk 12:15 Ferie z Dwójką; Tajna misja; odc.14/24 Skarb z Cala Figura cz.2; serial prod.polsko-australijskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.446 Popołudnie; telenowela TVP 13:40 Ferie z Dwójką; Nowe przygody Tarzana; odc.15 Demon; serial prod.USA 14:25 Polskie drogi; odc.5/11 - Lekcja geografii; 1977 serial TVP 15:35 Smak Europy; -Bieszczadzki Teksas 15:50 Smak Europy; Osobliwości na miarę europejską 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.567- Chińskie chwyty; telenowela TVP stereo 16:50 Złotopolscy; odc.568 - Skutki oprysku; telenowela TVP stereo 17:20 Marian i Hela - kabaretowa telenowela; - Wielka wygrana /7/ 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Świat obok nas; Siła zmysłów; cz.1 Smak i węch; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 19:50 Zobacz to...; program kulturalny 20:10 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:10 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; K.Bujakiewicz,Leon Niemczyk; talk show (stereo) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23:05 Tajemnice kobiet; Looking for Alibrandi; 1999 film obyczajowy prod.USA / za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Kate Woods; wyk: Greta Scacchi,Anthony La Paglia 00:50 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; seria III odc.9/18; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 01:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV Market – program reklamowy 7.00 Power Rangers – serial młodzieżowy 7.30 Transformery – serial animowany 8.00 Tajne przez poufne (10) – serial kryminalny 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (109): Okazja – serial komediowy 9.25 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (4) – serial komediowy 9.55 Boston Public (43) – serial obyczajowy 10.50 Rosyjska ruletka – teleturniej 11.45 Samo życie (314) – serial obyczajowy 12.15 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 12.35 Serca na rozdrożu (61) – serial obyczajowy 13.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (110) – serial obyczajowy 13.55 Power Rangers – serial młodzieżowy 14.20 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 14.50 Miodowe lata (83): Azor – serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Tajne przez poufne (11) – serial kryminalny 17.25 Hugo Express 18.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (5) – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.10 V.I.P. (66) – serial sensacyjny 20.10 Daleko od noszy (7): Narzeczony ordynatora – serial komediowy 20.40 Pierwszy milion (5) – serial obyczajowy 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.45 Cień anioła (13) – serial fantastyczny 22.45 Nagi patrol (5) – serial komediowy 23.15 Biznes informacje 23.30 Puls – biznes i giełda – magazyn ekonomiczny 23.50 Graffiti – program publicystyczny 0.10 Playboy – program erotyczny 2.00 Muzyka na bis TVN 5.00 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 5.20 Brzydula (159) – telenowela, Kolumbia 1999 6.10 Telesklep 6.50 Biały welon (48) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (206) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 8.30 Ostry dyżur (9) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 9.20 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.20 Telesklep 10.40 Co za noc – magazyn 11.05 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 11.30 Adopcje – cykl reportaży 12.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (240) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (7) – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Brzydula (160) – telenowela, Kolumbia 1999 15.00 Ostry dyżur (10) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.00 Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Biały welon (49) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.10 Król przedmieścia (5) – serial komediowy, Polska 2002 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (241) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Superkino: Mortal Kombat – Unicestwienie – film sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.35 Bullitt – film sensacyjny, USA 1968 0.50 Rodzina Soprano (5) – serial kryminalny, USA 2002 1.50 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 6.30 Transmisja mszy świętej 7.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 7.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 8.00 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny TVB 8.15 Telefotoplastikon - felieton Mariusza Guzka i Wojciecha Kuzmana 8.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 8.45 Gość dnia - program publicystyczny 9.00 Teorie spiskowe "Prezydenci" - odc. 7/13, angielski serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 9.40 Więzy krwi - odc. 4/13, polski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 11.15 Gość dnia - program publicystyczny 11.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 11.45 Smart Jazzpol Festival - koncert 12.15 To jest temat - reportaż 12.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12.35 Poznajmy je lepiej "Wielkie koty" - odc. 5/10, amerykański serial przyrodniczy 13.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 13.45 Agrobiznes - program rolniczy 14.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 14.45 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 15.00 Maszyna zmian "Baletnica" - odc. 2/12, polski serial familijny 15.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 15.45 Moc jest w Tobie - program poradnikowy 16.00 Nad Drwęcą - kalejdoskop brodnicki pod red. Wiesława Jankowskiego 16.15 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 16.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 16.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 17.00 MiŚ w Europie - reportaż Macieja Szelachowskiego 17.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 17.50 Z archiwum TVB "ABC konsumenta", odc. 2 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 18.30 Kurier kulturalny z prognozą pogody 18.45 Piraci - program rozrywkowy Rafała Rykowskiego 19.15 Na afiszu - magazyn kulturalny Urszuli Guźleckiej 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy z prognozą pogody 21.45 Zbliżenia i sport - magazyn informacyjny TVB 22.00 Historia nieodległa - program pod red. Mariusza Guzka 22.15 To jest temat - reportaż 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Przeżyć cios - odc. 1/10, angielski serial dokumentalny 0.05 Postać w kamieniu - cz.I, angielski dramat kryminalny, reż. Charles Beeson, obsada: Liam Cunningham, Jonathan Firth i inni 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Sztukateria 6.35 Niebezpieczny umysł - kulisy realizacji - reportaż 7.00 TV Market 7.15 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Hoboczaki (109) - serial dla dzieci 8.30 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 9.00 Kolorowy dom (18) - serial komediowy 9.30 Daję słowo 10.00 Reporter 10.30 Sztukateria 11.00 Cud miłości (91) - telenowela, Peru 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn < 12.30 Słońce też wschodzi (3) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Muzyczne listy 14.30 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (3) - serial fantastyczny 15.30 Klub przyjaciół Stasia i Nel 16.00 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 16.30 Cud miłości (92) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (21) - serial 18.00 Droga do sławy (12) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial 20.00 Rozbitkowie (22) - serial przygodowy 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 22.30 Amerykańska tragedia (4) - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Ośmiornica 2 - film fabularny, USA 2001, reż. Yossi Wein, wyk. Michael Reilly Burke, Meredith Morton, Fredric Lehne 1.15 X laski - program rozrywkowy 1.45 Muzyczne listy 2.35 Niebezpieczny umysł - kulisy realizacji - reportaż 3.00 Strefa P - magazyn 3.25 Zakończenie próg. TVN Siedem 7.30 Odlotowa małolata (3) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 8.00 Jak rozkochać milionera (5) – serial komediowy, USA 2001 8.30 Wiosenna namiętność (42) – telenowela, Argentyna 2001 9.20 Cena miłości (77) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 10.15 Mała księżniczka (89) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 11.10 Przygody Supermana (45) – serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność (43) – telenowela, Argentyna 2001 15.20 Cena miłości (78) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 16.10 Luz we dwóch (20) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2003 16.40 Jak rozkochać milionera (6) – serial komediowy, USA 2001 17.10 Ścigany (21) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 18.10 Przygody Supermana (46) – serial przygodowy, USA 1993 19.10 Odlotowa małolata (4) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 19.40 Luz we dwóch (21) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2003 20.10 Agent Royce – film sensacyjny, USA 1994 22.10 Łowcy koszmarów (4) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 23.05 Niebezpieczna propozycja – dramat, USA 1998 1.10 Agent Royce – film sensacyjny 2.55 Łowcy koszmarów (4) – serial sensacyjny TV Polonia 06:00 Bliżej Europy; Prąd z wysypiska 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc.550 Łóżko stateczności 25'; telenowela TVP stereo 08:50 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Pies, kot i...; odc.2 - Leśniczówka; serial animowany dla dzieci /stereo/ 09:10 Przybysze z Matplanety; Drugi rozkaz z Matplanety; program edukacyjny 09:40 Molly; odc.4/13; 1994 serial prod.polsko-angielskiej (stereo) 10:05 Tysiącletni Gdańsk; odc.6; film dok.Andrzeja Kapitańskiego 10:30 Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny; odc.1 Breslau-Wrocław.Czas przemian; film dokumentalny Marcina Bradke 10:50 Polakiem będę aż po grób 11:10 Okrągły stół - 15 lat pózniej 12:02 Wiadomości 12:10 Forum Polonijne 12:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 13:10 Sukces; odc.9/10 25'; serial TVP/stereo/ 13:35 Sukces; odc.10-ost. 26'; serial TVP/stereo/ 14:05 Stół bez kantów; reportaż Piotra Bikonta 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc.5 Colonel; 2003 serial komediowy prod. TVP (stereo) 15:35 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Chełmno; magazyn 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc.550 Łóżko stateczności 25'; telenowela TVP stereo 16:30 Gorączka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Molly; odc.4/13 26'; 1994 serial prod.polsko-angielskiej (stereo) 18:05 Stół bez kantów; reportaż Piotra Bikonta 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc.8 - Gdzie dwóch się bije; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc.550 Łóżko stateczności 25'; telenowela TVP stereo 20:35 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21:10 Sukces; odc.9/10 25'; serial TVP/stereo/ 21:35 Sukces; odc.10-ost. 25'; serial TVP/stereo/ 22:00 Gorączka 22:30 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc.5 Colonel 25'; 2003 serial komediowy prod. TVP (stereo) 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Porozmawiajmy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Biznes perspektywy 00:50 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Chełmno; magazyn 01:10 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 01:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc.8 - Gdzie dwóch się bije; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc.550 Łóżko stateczności 25'; telenowela TVP stereo 02:35 Wieści polonijne 02:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 03:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 03:25 Sukces; odc.9/10 25'; serial TVP/stereo/ 03:50 Sukces; odc.10-ost. 26'; serial TVP/stereo/ 04:15 Stół bez kantów; reportaż Piotra Bikonta 05:10 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc.5 Colonel 25'; 2003 serial komediowy prod. TVP (stereo) 05:36 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes perspektywy 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 06:30 Bia 25 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 06:55 Generał Daimos 30 min. Bajka dla dzieci 07:25 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 19:25 Wola życia odc. 100 Voglia di vivere 53 min. telenowela Prod. Argentyna, reż. Nicolas del Boca, wyst. Andrea del Boca, Duilio Marzio 20:20 Urok namiętności odc. 59 L'incanto della passione 20 min. telenowela "prod. Włochy, wyst. Carolina Perpetua, Jaime Arque, Hector Myerston, Maria Luisa Lamata. 20:45 Życie na krawędzi Una vita in gioco 90 min. Film Obyczajowy 1991r, prod. Włochy, reż. Franco Giraldi, wyst. Mariangela Melato, Ennio Fantastichini. 23:00 Sex Studio 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Baba Jaga Legion 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Mega Sex T 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Reflex 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:45 Mega Sex N 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:05 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:25 Reflex 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:50 Reflex 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:05 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:20 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:35 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:55 Crazy Cat Show 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:15 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:30 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:55 Sex Flirty 1 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:10 Sex Flirty 2 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:25 Koniec programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Siedem z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku